


Sub! Yunho x Mistress Reader

by MsNicky87



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Just beating poor Yunho, Mistress, Nipple Clamps, No Fluff, Paddling, Shameless Smut, Smut, he likes it tho, sub! Yunho X Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNicky87/pseuds/MsNicky87
Summary: Another quickie for Tumblr, come join me over there for more filth.funsize-lucifer-hongjoong.Tumblr.com





	Sub! Yunho x Mistress Reader

"What a beautiful sight you are, boy." You say to Yunho as you circle around his body as a lioness does her prey.  
He's tethered to the ceiling by staps of leather, hanging from a ring. His arms stretched painfully tight. His eyes were hidden by a black satin sash, which hung low on his back. His feet just touched the ground and you had to adjust your ties to fit his larger frame. Small round welts dot his thighs, back, and stomach. A pair of nipple clamps attached to his chest, the chain hanging low.   
Fully naked, the way you adored Yunho. He was sculpted like a Greek god, almost as if he were made of marble. His muscles tensed and gleamed as sweat glossed his skin. He was waiting for your next move, something, anything from his Mistress.  
A leather studded paddle in one hand and a vibrator in the other. Torture was the name of the game tonight. Yunho's favorite game, of risk and reward. Pain meant pleasure, and you were going to give it all to him.  
His cock stood proud, solid as steel and slightly curved up. It twitched every time he heard movement or felt even air ghosting across his flesh.  
You snapped the paddle across the thick meat of his thigh. Hearing him gasp, watching him fight his restraints. He was a joy to work with, the perfect submissive in your mind.  
"Your color, whore?" You said to him, as you watched his head snap to the direction he thought it was coming from.  
"Green, Mistress." His voice sounded far away, so deep in his head space.  
"Aww, what a good boy. Shall I reward you?" You coo, running your fingers across the chain connecting his nipple, giving it a soft tug.  
"Ah...Fuck...YES, Mistress." He bowed his body, as though to offer you his cock.   
A smirk stretched your lips as you took the vibrator and turned it on high. You ran it across his neck, and down the chain. Watching him shiver, the lower you went, the more his muscles twitched.   
When the vibrator touched the head of his cock, he nearly screamed. With that, you popped his ass cheek with the paddle. You could see the sweat dripping off of his face, soaking his blindfold and making his thick black hair damp.  
"Please, Mistress...Please..." He begged, whimpers falling from his full, swollen lips.  
"What do you want, boy. Use your words." Your hand holds the vibrator against the head of his cock, wrapping your hand around them both as best you could.  
"Please, Mistress. I need it now." His voice was strained, a sound that set your soul on fire and soaked your core. His ultimate release of power. That's when you let go of the vibrator, you knew what he so desperately wanted.  
You walked over to the box of toys, pulling out a small sized butt plug and lubing it up generously. You walked back to the man, whose body hung nearly lifeless in the middle of the room.  
Your hand ghosted his flesh, as you brought them to his ass cheeks spreading them. Gently pushing the toy against his rim, You watched his body flinch and twist in his bonds. He was trying for any purchase.  
When you pushed the toy in slowly, teasingly. He whined deep in his throat. A simple push of a button turned on the low vibration. This was what he wanted. Someone to control his desire. Reign it in for him. Show him how to utilize it.  
"Your color, Boy." You said as you walked in front of his writhing form.  
"Green, Mistress. It's too much...I can't...Please..." Yunho's voice was high pitched now. He was still trying to control his own release.   
Grabbing up the paddle, you slapped it across his stomach. His hips fired forward, fucking the air. You laughed at him. Then slung it onto the floor at your feet.   
"Still think you're in control, do you?" You slid your hand up to his jaw, the low vibrations in him causing a continuous string of whimpers and cries. When your hand got to his throat, you slowly started to tighten it, and you watched him. He was close.  
"Let go, Yunho. You're mine." Your other hand grabbed the chain hanging between his nipples, as you watched his hips jump forward a bit. A light tug, and a squeeze at his throat, in time with his hips.  
When you snatched the chain harshly, pulling it off his nipples. His body froze, and he whined, as jets of white shot onto his stomach and the floor. When you took his cock softly in your hand, to help him work through the pleasure, you could see tears from under the blindfold. That frightened you.  
You gently pulled the toy from his ass, and let him down to the floor easily. His frame collapsing onto yours, as you pulled off the blindfold and you saw those beautiful brown eyes again.  
"Yunho, what's your color?" You asked slightly stern but softer than before.  
"Green, Mistress." He smiled then, his body littered in marks, and the pain still throbbing across his skin. "Thank you, Mistress."   
"Oh sweet boy, Your Mistress will always take care of you." You say as you brush the hair from his eyes.


End file.
